Confusion no jutsu
by Chromiie
Summary: Suite à l'erreur d' Ino la vie se complique pour Deidara et Temari.


Ceci est la suite d' erreur no jutsu. Une personne que je ne citerais pas m'a un peu forcé la main pour que j'écrive à nouveau sur eux. Il n'a pas fallut qu'elle insiste beaucoup. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin .

Confusion no jutsu

Comment aurait-elle pu dormir avec un sexe qui n'était pas le sien ? Temari avait tourné toute la nuit dans son lit, cherchant une bonne position, mais sans trop de réussite. Lorsqu'elle avait jugé qu'il était assez tard pour se lever, elle avait quitté sa chambre, après s'être habillée, et était descendue dans la salle des petit-déjeuners de l'hôtel. Elle n'était qu' à moitié surprise de l'absence de ses frères, il n'était que 08h00 , ils devaient encore être dans les bras de Morphée.

« -Ah ce que je vois toi non plus tu ne dors plus hn , remarqua Deidara en s'asseyant à sa table.

\- Difficile avec la présence d'un organe inhabituel...Ino va me le payer, affirma-t-elle.

-Je suis de ton avis, en plus ses seins sont lourds yeah , se plaignit-il.

\- Mon pauvre Deidara, à présent tu sauras ce que c'est d'être une fille, le taquina-t-elle.

-Sinon, qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui hn ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a le début de l'examen chûnin, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu comptes y assister, après tout, les genins ne passent que la partie théorique, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus amusant à regarder yeah, avoua-t-il.

-Je devine que tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à me proposer, comprit-elle impatiente de l'entendre.

\- Nous pourrions aller nous promener, ce n'est pas comme si notre présence était requise dans la salle d'examen, proposa-t-il.

-Hum ...quel choix cornélien, d'un côté je peux rester à observer des ninjas se concentrer sur des questions ,et de l'autre je peux marcher avec une kunoichi d' Iwa...J'hésite beaucoup, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Très amusant monsieur le shinobi de Suna hn , rétorqua le garçon qui était désormais une fille.

\- Pardon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très drôle. Vivement que cette situation se termine, ce n'est pas évident d'être ce que l'on est pas, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, mais changeons de sujet, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question yeah, rappela-t-il .

-Évidemment que j'accepte, même si le fait que ce soit toi en tant que fille qui me le propose est bizarre...Quand veux-tu partir ?, se renseigna-t-elle.

-Je pensais après avoir terminé de manger, plus longtemps je serai loin d'ici et moins j'aurai envie d'assassiner une blonde qui vend des fleurs, répondit-il.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle finit d'avaler son repas, et ils se levèrent de table. Elle s'arrêta à la réception afin de laisser un message pour ses frères. Ils dormaient toujours et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils sortirent ensuite du bâtiment et commencèrent à avancer dans les rues.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si je m'arrête cinq minutes pour acheter de l'argile, je vois que ce magasin en a ,et je sais qu'il est de bonne qualité yeah ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr vas-y, je t'attends à la sortie de la ville..Ah ne mets pas deux heures ou je risque de partir sans toi , le prévint-elle.

Elle continua sans route pendant qu'il entrait dans le magasin. Deidara et l'argile, c'était une grande histoire d'amour, elle éprouvait la même chose pour les éventails. Ils étaient pareils, chacun passionné par quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta comme promis à l'entrée de la ville, il n'y avait pas grand monde, et cela l'arrangeait bien.

\- Bonjour,entendit-elle soudain.

Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille, aux longs oranges clairs attachés en chignon. Elle avait de grands yeux couleurs miels et portait une longue robe magenta. Elle fixait Temari d'un air intimidé qui éveilla la curiosité de la kunoichi.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?, voulut-elle savoir.

-Non ...enfin oui , je veux dire oui, se corrigea la jeune fille.

Elle tripotait ses mains, et lança un regard en arrière vers deux de ses amies qui lui faisaient des signes d'encouragement. Elle souffla un bon coup et reporta son attention vers la ninja.

\- Vous venez de Sunagakure si je reconnais bien le symbole sur votre bandeau frontal, enchaîna-t-elle.

-Effectivement, mais vous pouvez simplement le nommer Suna, je ne vais pas m'en offusquer, confirma Temari.

Cette discussion était étrange, elle s'efforçait d'être patiente avec les civils parce qu'elle savait qu'eux et elle n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde. Ils ignoraient la violence et les meurtres à parfois treize ans. La notion de sacrifice pour le bien de la mission leur était inconnu. Elle se mettait à leur place, cela ne devait pas être évident de voir des gens partir et revenir, s'ils n'étaient pas morts , faire la guerre...Le monde des shinobis était trop complexe pour eux.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est un beau pays...Il a de la chance de vous avoir pour le représenter, poursuivit la jeune fille.

-Hum...Merci, hésita-t-elle.

Que lui voulait cette fille, plus elle parlait, et moins Temari voyait ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, je suis désolée. Je vous ai aperçu hier, avant que nous ne rentriez dans votre hôtel. Je vous ai trouvé très beau. Je ne fais pas ça en général croyez-moi, mais voilà je...tenta d'expliquer la fille aux cheveux orange.

-Oubliez tout de suite yeah ! Ordonna une voix que Temari reconnu.

Un bras vint lui encercler la taille et elle vit une silhouette se poster à côté d'elle.

-Je vous demande pardon, s'exclama la fille de Konoha.

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise, alors ne jouez pas au jeu de la petite idiote innocente yeah, accusa la nouvelle arrivante, qui était Deidara.

-Je vous assure que je discutais simplement avec ce ninja, et puis de quoi vous vous mêlez d'abord, argua la jeune femme.

Temari restait silencieuse, pas très sûre de vouloir participer à cet argument dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

\- Vous n'êtes pas son genre, elle n'aime pas les filles, alors arrêtez de flirter avec elle et retournez faire du shopping, aboya le shinobi resserrant son étreinte.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour affirmer cela ? S'énerva la résidente de Konoha.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, pas du tout rassurée, par le sourire en coin qui venait de faire son apparition sur le visage de cette kunoichi blonde. Cette dernière se détacha du ninja de Suna, et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis son petit-ami, alors sois une gentille fille et dégage. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas une seconde, je ne me sens absolument pas menacé par toi, yeah, acheva-t-il.

Il prit la main de Temari et ils s'éloignèrent de la civile. La sœur de Kankuro et Gaara jeta un dernier regard à celle-ci et remarqua l'air confus qu'elle affichait.

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu de te retenir de rire hn ?, lui demanda-t-il

\- Je devrais être en colère contre toi, je devrais t'en vouloir, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à sa tête lorsque tu lui as annoncé que tu étais mon petit-ami, expliqua-t-elle entre deux rires.

-Elle n' avait qu' à pas te draguer, déclara-t-il.

-Deidara, tu as dit à cette fille que je n'aimais pas les filles et que tu étais mon copain ,alors qu' à ses yeux c'est toi ma petite-amie. Depuis hier, et ce par la faute d' Ino, tu es une fille, alors cette pauvre jeune femme qui d'après toi me draguait n'a dû rien comprendre, souligna Temari.

\- Physiquement peut-être mais à l'intérieur je suis toujours un garçon, comme toi tu es toujours une fille, alors en te voyant te laisser séduire par elle a fait bouillir mon sang, se défendit-il.

\- Excuse-moi , mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'arrête dans la rue pour me déclarer sa flamme, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle désirait me dire, riposta le garçon à l'éventail.

-Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être sifflé dans la rue, ajouta la fille aux explosifs.

\- Tu t'es fait sifflé ? Répéta Temari abasourdie.

\- Oui plusieurs fois, mais ne t'en fais pas, je les ai ignoré, la rassura-t-il.

Cette information la soulageait, avec son tempérament explosif, elle savait de quoi il était capable, et des cadavres dans les rues du pays du feu n'aurait pas été très appréciable. Ils se baladèrent toute la journée, et ne rentrèrent que pour le dîner à la nuit tombée. Ils rejoignirent les deux frères de Temari, qui s'étaient installés à une table, à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

\- Alors les amoureux, comment a été votre journée ?, leur demanda Kankuro.

\- Très agréable, et amusante, une fille flirtait avec moi , mais Deidara ici présent est intervenu et lui a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas libre, commença sa sœur.

Ses deux cadets ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et la préssèrent de tout leur raconter, ce qu'elle fit, coupée à l'occasion par le blond qui ne cessait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas jaloux, mais que voir celle qu'on aimait recevoir des avances n'étaient pas plaisant.

\- J'ai de la peine pour cette habitante, avoua Gaara.

\- Moi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas, Deidara a promit qu'il irait s'excuser auprès d'elle dès que nous serons redevenus nous-même, ce qui je l'espère ne tardera pas, soupira-t-elle.

Le dîner se déroula dans une excellente ambiance, les deux garçons résumant le résultat de la première épreuve aux deux absents, et la suite du programme. De nombreux genins de Suna et Iwa s'étaient qualifiés, pour la plus grande fierté des trois jonins et du kazekage.

\- Kankuro, c'est quand tu veux pour arrêter de le mater, lâcha soudainement l'aînée de la fratrie.

Pendant tout le repas, elle avait vu son frère faire glisser ses yeux sur la nouvelle poitrine de Deidara, elle n'avait rien dit jusqu' à maintenant, mais à présent, cela commençait à lui déplaire. C'était elle qui sortait avec lui, alors son cadet n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier.

\- Cela me perturbe, il est en face de moi et à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement, ses seins bougent, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils sont tellement gros, qu'ils entrent forcément dans mon champs de vision , rougit-il .

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois les fixer, tu peux remonter ces deux orbites qu'on nomme des yeux et les planter ailleurs, contredit-elle.

-Vivement que vous retrouviez votre sexe, parce que sinon vous allez finir par se faire poser des questions sur leur orientation sexuelle à tout Konoha, observa Gaara.

Quelle pagaille cela allait être, et puis ils n'avaient pas pu s'embrasser depuis 24heure, à quoi cela servait-il d'être au même endroit que votre partenaire si vous ne pouviez pas en profiter. Ils quittèrent la table, et remontèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre.

\- C'est là que je te dis bonne nuit yeah, la salua-t-il.

\- Attends, le retint-elle, et si on s'embrassait quand même, après tout comme tu l'a dit cet après-midi, nous sommes toujours nous, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer son explication qu'il se jeta sur elle. Il en avait envie, alors au diable que ses lèvres soient entrées en contact avec celle d'un garçon. Ce visage, et l'esprit qui habitait ce corps était celui d'une femme, la sienne. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils eurent le plaisir de découvrir que tout était comme avant. Le jutsu s'était rompu. S'ils avaient su qu'ils suffisaient de s'embrasser ils l'auraient fait bien avant. Ino souffrirait tout de même demain, elle apprendrait que Temari et Deidara n'étaient pas des cobayes. Ils allaient lui réserver une technique de leur composition.


End file.
